The present disclosure relates to conveyors, and particularly to chain conveyors.
Mining operations typically include a cutting mechanism for breaking or cutting material from a mine face. In some embodiments, the material is deposited on one or more conveyors (e.g., a face conveyor) and carried away from the mine face. The conveyors may include one or more parallel chains driven by rotating sprockets. Over time, operation of the face conveyor may cause the chain(s) to wear and become elongated.